Phantom of the Opera: Son of the Phantom
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Young Kristin's life will never be the same after meeting a mysterious man.


**guestsurprise: This was just an idea I had. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Christine was just a normal college student. There was one thing that she wanted to do more than anything. To be picked for the holiday concert and sing the lead solo. The problem was that she knew she wouldn't be picked because there was always Constance, the diva of the academy. Whenever there was a concert, she was always picked!

"I never get a chance," Christine said sadly.

"Too bad. But they only pick the best." Constance smiled wickedly, now waving her blond curls in the air and prissily walking away.

Christine felt like throwing something at her, but she knew that it would only make matters worse. Filling distraught, she waited until everyone left and walked out on the stage. She clutched her favorite book, the Phantom of the Opera, to her chest and began to practice. But within a few seconds, her throat began to crack. She wasn't a strong soprano like Constance. She was a second soprano/alto. As much as she tried, the notes were too high. Feeling distraught, she sadly looked down at her feet and walked off the stage.

"Why can't I ever have a chance to sing? I just want to have a chance like everyone else."

But no…she would be in the choir as the others. Christine hung her head even more until a thought came to mind! She was going to audition!

"I don't care what anyone says! This is my chance and I'm gonna take it!" She said, now running out the doors and to the library as fast as she could.

An hour later…

She burst through the doors and was about to go up to her room when her uncle walked in, looking frustrated.

"Do you know what time it is?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry uncle. But I had to stop by the library and pick out a song for the audition tomorrow!"

"A song? Audition? For what?!"

"For the concert that the college is putting on. The winner will get to attend the Paris Academy of Singing!"

"And you think you could win?"

"Well,…"

"HA! You don't have time for something so silly. Now get in there and make dinner; I'm hungry!"

"But…"

"I said go!"

Christine sadly walked to the kitchen and began to prepare the food. More than anything, she wanted to travel and sing. But that looked like it would never happen.

After her uncle at his fill, she realized that it was so late that there was no time to practice.

"I have to practice! Or I won't get a chance!" She said in horror. But the minute she began to sing her warm ups, her uncle burst in and snatched her hand roughly.

"STOP! I gotta get my rest!" He snapped.

"Please! The audition is tomorrow! I have to practice!"

"I said no, now go ta bed!"

Even though she was old enough to move out, she had no money or a way to live. She tried to find a job, but because none fit with her school schedule, she couldn't hold one and go to college.

Distraught, she went to bed, not looking forward to the day ahead.

The next morning…

Christine made her way to the large auditorium and sat down in the very back row. Small tears began to escape her eyes and once more she began to cry in frustration and anger!

"Why are you crying?" A deep voice asked. In shock, she spun around and saw a young man behind her. His face was covered with a black scarf, but what she did see were his gray eyes peering out at her.

"W-who are you?"

"Names aren't important. You didn't answer my question. Why are you crying?"

"I wasn't crying!"

"I see. And so those wet spots on my theater's floor are not tears?" He asked.

"Your theater?!"

"Of course. Now then, what seems to be the issue? I could hear you from the balcony." He asked.

"I was only upset because I want to audition for this new concert, but I haven't had time to practice."

"I see. And you are afraid you would be disgraced by not practicing beforehand?"

"Yes! A person always needs to practice before a concert."

"I see. Well, if I were you I would still attempt. You may surprise yourself." He said in response. But their talk was interrupted when they heard some guys being rough down below. They were tossing chairs and throwing candy and food trash on the floor.

"I must go." The man responded. And with that; he quickly went out the balcony stairwell and was gone.

"B-But wait! I didn't get your name!" Christine called. It didn't matter. He was gone and the audition was about to begin.

Christine was scared to death, but gently stood up and walked to the place where the people who wanted to audition stood.

"I pray this works out!" She said in fear. But the minute she walked out on stage, those same jocks from earlier began to boo and tease her.

"Sing baby!"

"Get off the stage! Send out the blonde!"

"Go baby go!"

The professor tried to silence them, but Christine's self-esteem was failing quickly. She tried to bite the bullet and still sing but right in the middle of the song, her soundtrack began to act up. She looked and saw some of the drunken jocks, messing with it.

"Stop it!" Christine yelled.

"Stop it!" They mocked. But then they heard a scream! Christine looked and saw one of the jocks flying through the air and land roughly on the chairs in the audience and the lights beginning to go out!

"The ghost! He's back!" Someone screamed.

"Be quiet! There's no such thing as ghosts!" The professor yelled. But he was interrupted when he felt something brush against him. Suddenly, he was getting the creeps too.

Christine felt frustrated, but began to walk off the stage anyway. By the time she got down, everyone was running for the exit and leaving her behind.

"Perfect, just perfect. There's no such thing as ghosts. What's wrong with everyone?!" She snapped.

"I agree." A voice added. She turned and saw the same man sitting in a nearby chair and lazily having his leg propped up.

"You?! Was it you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Scaring those people into leaving!"

"Perhaps."

"That was awful. How could you do something like that?! I…wait…my book! I lost my book!"

"Book? You mean this?" He said, now holding up her Phantom of the Opera book.

"Yes! Where did you find it?!"

"You left it in the balcony." He said, now turning to walk away.

"Wait, now what's your name?"

"Christine, why must you know everything?"

"Wait, how do you know my name?!"

He only gave her a sly smirk and gently bowed.

"Eric." He said, barely above a whisper. And before Christine could respond, the lights went completely out! She looked as hard as she could and saw that not only was Eric gone, but it was as if he was never there at all. Now feeling very afraid, she quickly followed the aisle lights out to the exit for safety.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you like it! :)**


End file.
